


Faith

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eurus being creepy, and not just in the platonic way, but at the same time, like I have affection for her character, she gave me major one sided creepy vibes over Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: Eurus has finally found her brother again. They meet and eat chips and he takes her hand and she feels herself falling from the sky. He's going to crash her.(Or the alternative title 'Eurus is creepy about her brother')





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- look at this- an update/release officially before the day I planned it on (by 41 minutes)!

Eurus watches him drop, somewhat curious. He lasted a lot longer than she thought he would.

She waits for a few moments, half expecting him to get right back up like an over-large puppet.

He doesn’t.

So Eurus- well, Faith- leaves him collapsed on the pavement, humming a little to herself.

“I that am lost…” She sings out quietly into the rain as she observes every little detail about Sherlock. Her brother.

“Oh, who will find me?” She asks disjointedly, words coming too far apart as her shoes click, click, click away from him.

 

The thing about disguises is that they always show part of you in them- some undeniable part no matter how deeply buried. Eurus wasn’t concerned about some man killing people- certainly not her own dad- and she wasn’t insecure about anything.

Eurus didn’t cook and hadn’t ever hurt herself for anything except pure curiosity.

Her life was her own and nobody else’s.

Eurus did however worry about Sherlock a little bit, more than Faith but Faith was only a bystander- inconsequential. She doesn’t matter in this game Eurus has been playing.

Eurus doesn’t think Sherlock is brilliant or intelligent, especially compared to her. He ate up all her tricks and Faith’s weakness even when they were so clearly set out she’s quite sure even John could have noticed.

Still Eurus is in awe of him, more precisely his compassion though he pretends he is as cold and dead as she is. She’s been watching him for  _ years _ now and that hadn’t been something that she had seen in the media.

The chips were amazing too. She’d never thought to get her guards to bring her different foods. She had forgotten they existed actually. 

But chips.

Chips were very good.

She had forgotten so many things about him and he had been so unformed, incomplete as a child.

Eurus had forgotten how sweet Sherlock was.

She didn’t know how kind he was and how much he tried to help underneath all his dramatics.

And Eurus found him to crash into but now she thinks she wants more. 

Her sweet older brother.

Eurus wants to destroy everything he is, burn him to the ground.

Eurus wants to make him her own.

 

And Faith.

Lonely, lonely Faith.

Faith who he gave hope.

She’s falling for him too.

 

Eurus knows that if she had a moral compass the things she wants would be considered hideously and horrifyingly wrong. 

That only makes the idea more intriguing.


End file.
